Miraculous: Tales of Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee
by Thunderformatron
Summary: With Ladybug and Chat Noir out of town, It's up to Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee to defend Paris from Hawkmoth.
1. Chapter 1

Alya was on her third Red Bull tonight. Sometimes, running the Ladyblog was excruciatingly painful. But the readers came before all else, even if that was at the cost of her own sleep schedule. The blue light from her laptop was slowly working away at her eyes, the time slowly nearing one o'clock. Her fox eared headphones Marinette had given her a few months back were currently transmitting the soothing work music Nino had made for her. That's why she didn't here Ladybug rapping at her window until she eventually took the liberty to force it open herself.

"Jeez Alya, I've been out here for 5 minutes. Why aren't you asleep by now anyway, I didn't think you would be awake," said a very cold and shivering Ladybug, only now shaking off the cold of the winter night.

"Ladybug! I'm so sorry, I was working on the Ladyblog. Gotta keep the fans happy after all. Is there an Akuma you need help with?"

"Well, err-, not exactly. I'm going to be out of town for two weeks, and so is Chat. So we need you, Carapace, and Queen Bee to protect Paris while we're away. And no, Chat and I aren't traveling together, we just so happen to be out at the same time. No jumping to conclusions or I just might reconsider trusting you," Ladybug jokingly responded.

"But how are we going to cleanse the Akumas or revert the city without you?" questioned the reporter.

"The Akumas can be trapped by Carapace's shellter, and he will store it in a special container overnight. You don't have to tell him, he already got his Miraculous and said container," explained Ladybug. "As for the cleanse, there is a slip of paper in your Miraculous box. It is a throwaway email that you can message me on when you need me to transform and do the cleanse. It might take half an hour to reach Paris, but I asked my kwami, and she said the cure works from any distance. Remember, this email is only, ONLY to be used for Akuma related business. I will delete it after I come back anyway."

"Wow, no LB or Chat for an entire two weeks. This should be interesting. Can I have the miraculous now, I don't need the spiel on how it works, I'm already familiar with it. Have a nice trip, Ladybug, tell Chat I said hi. This will be so EPIC!"

"Well, here you go. I don't know why you're rushing me, but I trust you

With that, Ladybug was out the window and the Miraculous box was tossed on her desk. She outstretched her hand towards the box, and delicately lifted the lid. She slowly lifted up the orange necklace and clipped it around her neck. Suddenly, an orange ball of light escaped it, flew in a circle a couple of times, before forming into the fox kwami, Trixx.

"Alya! It's so nice to see you again! I'm ready to transform," she exclaimed with eagerness to get back on the battlefield.

"We aren't fighting anyone today, Trixx. Or at least, I hope not. Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to be out of town for a couple of weeks, so Carapace, Queen Bee, and I are the only ones left to fend off Hawkmoth's Akumas. I can't believe that Ladybug trusts me and the others enough. But for now, I need to rest. I can always update the blog tomorrow. This might be my largest story yet!"

Sabrina had just left Chloe's penthouse as the movie the two girls were watching didn't end until half past midnight. The blonde girl had just put on her custom fit Ladybug pajamas and was about to bury herself in her velvet sheets until she until she heard something banging on the door to her balcony. Not thinking much of it, she made her way closer to her bed, only to hear it again. Annoyed of the noise that continued to disrupt her, she threw a robe around herself and peered into the faintly illuminated night. Breaking up the veil of darkness were two neon green eyes and one golden bell.

"Chat Noir! What are *you* doing here? Does Ladybug need my help to defeat an Akuma? Probably, so what are you waiting for? Give me my Miraculous," Chloe demanded.

"No Chloe, there is no Akuma. If you would let me in, I'll try to explain as best as I can, but you keeping me trapped outside in freezing cold is no way to treat your part-time purr-tner, is it?" responded the cat-themed hero.

Stepping through the glass doors, Chat Noir was reluctantly offered a seat on Chloe's coffee chair. After flinging one of her fleeces towards him, which he barely caught, she spoke up.

"If there is no Akuma, why are you here? I have other things I could be doing, like sleeping. It's already one."

"Well, then I'll just see myself out then. Goodni-"

"No! Wait. I'm... I'm... I apologize, I am just a little sleepy. Go on, you're here because?"

"Because, Chloe, me and Ladybug are going to be out of town for two weeks, and we would not like to come home to a cat-astrophe. So, Carapace, Rena Rouge, and you are the only ones with experience fighting Akumas. And it will be a great team building exercise," explained Chat.

"You and Ladybug are leaving! I don't get to fight with my idol?! There is no way we can do this without Ladybug, please make her stay!" whined Chloe.

"No, she has a very important commitment, one that could change her future, and I also have a commitment, but not even a third as exciting. Anyway, do you want the Miraculous or not? I'm sure Carapace and Rena can handle Hawkmoth's villains by themselves," he responded.

Chloe got up and lunged for the box, shouting, "Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Na ah ah, you didn't say the magic word," said Chat, moving the box out of Chloe's reach.

"FINE! May I _please_ have the Bee Miraculous, Chat Noir?" said Chloe, begrudgingly, faking an innocent smile.

"Here you go," Chat said, tossing the box towards her. "Now remember, no showing off this time, you don't have to make a whole _buzz_ about you being a superhero, because the magic on the miraculous caused those not there when you first transformed to forget. Ladybug and I decided to trust you with the Miraculous for two weeks. No fooling around, ok? You don't need to prove your worth to us, we already see it in you. Good night Chloe."

Before he could leave, Chloe stopped him, saying, "Thank you Chat, it means a lot that you and Ladybug decided to trust me. I won't let you down."

"I don't believe you would ever do that. Chlo- Queen Bee, welcome to team Miraculous," responded Chat. He then vaulted himself into the Parisian night, disappearing into the darkness.

Chloe opened the box, and Pollen flew out, giving Chloe her usual greeting of "Hello, my Queen." Chloe sat down in her bed, threw the blankets over her, and was asleep before she knew it.

A great two weeks approached.

A/N For all who read 'The (off) Colorful Adventures of Captain Lars,' I didn't like where it was going and do not intend to write more for a long time. Hope you enjoy this new story, will try an update within a month or two, I'm not efficient. PS Chat is trying to say that when Chloe transforms, people won't see her as Chloe anymore, except for those there when she first transformed, including Nino & Alya


	2. Chapter 2

"Gurl, I still cannot believe that you are going to spend an entire TWO WEEKS alone with THE Adrien Agreste! You've come so far," exclaimed Alya, having just run up to Marinette.

Marinette had accepted the trip to New York that Chloe's mom, Audrey Bourgeois, had offered three months ago. However, due to family commitments (demands made by the blonde), she had to stay in Paris. Conveniently, Adrien also had a modeling tour for the company Marinette was examining, so Gabriel decided to have the young designer travel with his son. Unknown to Paris, that also meant that Ladybug and Chat Noir would be out of town, hence the visits to the homes of the Miracu-temps.

"Alya! It's only because Adrien happened to be going to the same place at the same time. I don't know whether to be thankful or scared," whisper shouted Marinette, dragging her best friend away from the crowd.

"But still, you both have the same flight and are staying in the same hotel, one with a room that, pardon my Chloe, costs more than your entire apartment and everything in it. Who knows, maybe you two will share the room since even the Gabriel Agreste struggles to buy two of them," remarked Alya, winking her eyes.

The two girls took their seats in the classroom, and soon Adrien and Nino slid into the pair of seats in front of them. A piece of paper appeared on his side of the desk. He looked at the note, and then at Alya, who got back to work before Ms. Bustier turned around. Unfolding the note, it read, _'Do you think they'll get together during the trip. The obliviousness is killing me.'_ Nino sent the note back with 'we'll talk later' scribbled on it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the school day ended. Marinette and Adrien bid their farewells to their friends before they slipped into Adrien's car and drove to the airport to begin their way to New York. After they left, Nino and Alya decided to hang out at a nearby cafe and finish the discussion they started in class. On their way, they heard a voice call out to them.

"HEY! Wait up!" Chloe called out from the distance.

"Chloe? What do you want to do with us? Because I don't really wanna deal with your crap today," responded Alya, before she started to speed up, dragging Nino behind her.

"Wait! No. I just want to talk. I mean no harm," called out Chloe, speeding up to catch up with the couple ahead of her.

"Alya, we should let her talk, if she acts up, we leave. We have time," Nino reasoned, before motioning the two into the cafe they had just arrived at. As they sat down, Alya glared across the booth at Chloe, silencing her.

Eventually, Chloe shook off the death stare and spoke, "Look, what I'm about to say stays between us, okay. I've known I haven't been the nicest lately, and-"

"Lately!" Alya interrupted, "From what I hear from the rest of the school, you've always acted like this!"

"As I was saying," Chloe continued, "I've taken some time to reflect, as suggested by Ladybug, and I want to say that- that. Well, you know what I'm trying to say, so I don't need to say it."

"Nope! We hear it or it doesn't count," Alya responded, "Who knows, maybe the whole Queen Bee thing was good for something."

"Alya, let her take her time, I'm sure what she has to say will be interesting at least," Nino told his girlfriend.

"Yes! Okay! I'm sorry, sorta. But you saw my mom, I have bad influences in my life! You know, the ten minutes she is actually around."

"Well, jeez, when you put it that way, I feel like such a jerk. But that doesn't give you an excuse to single out Marinette, at least before she met your mother," replied Nino

"Yeah, explain that Chloe!" rebutted Alya.

"Well, I mean... I don't know! She just... She has it all! A good family, great friends," explained Chloe. "Look. I know I probably don't deserve a second chance, but I really want to change my ways. I don't want Ladybug to hate me."

Chloe put her head down on the table and cried softly. Alya and Nino turned to each other, bearing a look of confusion and shock. They never expected to see Chloe this vulnerable in their lives. And they didn't have Adrien with them to comfort her.

Nino offered his hand to the crying girl, saying, "Do you want to go home, we might not like you, but we won't abandon you here."

Chloe accepted the offer and stood up. The trio walked through the door and made their way towards the Le Grand Paris. As they were walking, Chloe made a point of staying 3 steps ahead of Alya and Nino, but the latter two couldn't decide if it was out of spite or embarrassment, as the blond had regained her composure. The cool air of the hotel met them suddenly as they opened the grand doors of the establishment. Chloe turned to face her two peers.

"Thank you," she said, "For taking that small amount of time to listen to me. I mean it. BUT, one word to ANYONE and I will have Daddy ban you both from the school! Te-he!" And with that, Chloe left the duo in the main lobby, as she went up into her penthouse.

"Wanna see if my mom has any extra food left?" suggested Alya.

"Oh, Pollen. Did I really just say that. To those two! I'm becoming soft. What will the others think? I don't want to lose my power. But I also want to be nicer, if not for me, than for Adrien. I see how he is when I act up."

"Don't worry my queen, I'm sure you'll be just fine, as long as you can make an effort. Plenty of my past holders have been in need of redemption. Give it time, my queen, and everything will turn out fine," responded the bee kwami.

"Thanks, Pollen, it's really nice to have you around here. I think I am going to turn in early tonight. Goodnight," the blond replied.

"Goodnight, my qu- Chloe"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alya, wake up, it's almost time for you to go to school," Trixx said, nudging her shoulder. Alya slowly rose from her bed, yawning, and she went to turn off her alarm.

"Wait, the clock says it's Saturday," she said as she got closer to the device. "I don't have to go to school, I must've set my alarm by accident, but thanks for trying though, Trixx," Alya said after turning off the source of the noise that broke her sleep. "However, I have to go over to Ninio's to study for midterms anyway, so I'll just get going early." The girl then set off to get herself dressed in a long sleeve version of her orange plaid shirt and jeans and got on her way to Nino's.

As she was walking to his house, she decided to swing by Tom & Sabine Bakery to pick up some breakfast for her and her boyfriend. "Good morning Mrs. Cheng!" she said as she entered the establishment. She walked up to the counter to greet the woman.

"Alya, call me Sabine please, there is no need for formalities here. What would like today?" responded the Asian woman.

"Just two breakfast pastries please, I'm heading off to Nino's for a study date. Midterms are coming up, and I am not mentally prepared whatsoever," responded Alya. Sabine then reached under the counter to grab Alya's requested order. She came up with four bags for the girl. "It's on the house today, tell Nino I said hi for me," Sabine said.

"Will do Sabine, thanks for the food!" Alya said as she walked out the door and into the cool Paris streets.

"Who was that, honey?" Tom asked, coming out of the kitchen and into the front of the bakery. "It was Marinette's friend, Alya. She was picking up some breakfast for her and Nino, her boyfriend," Sabine responded. "Ah, I hope that Adrien boy realizes what he's missing during their stay in New York."

"I agree with you honey, hopefully our Marinette won't be single much longer, the two make a great pair."

After another fifteen minutes of walking, Alya walked up to the door to Nino's apartment. She punched in his room number on the intercom on the wall. " _Hello, this is the Lahiffe residence. Who is this?"_ Nino said over the intercom. "Nino! Open the door, it's me Alya," the brunette responded. " _Okay, okay, the door is open, come on up,"_

Alya entered the door to the complex, and walked up the stairs to Nino's apartment. Alya knocked on his door, and Nino opened it, revealing his living room. Alya walked in and flopped down on his couch. "What's in the bag, babe?" Nino inquired. "I stopped by Marinette's house to buy some breakfast, but Mrs. Cheng gave me double what I asked, on the house too! Marinette's mother is too nice." Alya tossed two of the pastries to Nino before taking a bite into her own. "Wanna play some Mecha Kart?" she said, knocking Nino's croissant out of his hand with the console controller.

"Oh come on, you always win against me! Now I remember why I hardly play this game," complained Nino.

"Well maybe if you stop racing as a turtle, than you wouldn't end up in last place all the time, that's an idea," responded Alya. The two switched over to mecha strike and continued their spiral away from actually studying.

Two hours later the two decided to study for their midterms. After spending yet another three hours of intense studying, Alya and Nino were pretty much exhausted.

"Ugh, so many tests! we really shouldn't have spent so much time on Mecha Strike!" complained Alya.

"Well, it was your idea, babe, if you wanted to study, we should've studied from the beginning," responded Nino. "And at least we won't have to cram as much as Adrien and Marinette will when they get back."

"Speaking of Marinette and Adrien, I suppose they should've landed by now, I suspect they should be giving us a ring soon, at least a message if they're too tired from the trip," reasoned Alya. As if on queue, her phone buzzed twice to indicate a new message.

"Well, guess that's them, I also have a message. Let's see what it says," replied Nino as he pulled out his phone. "Wait, hold on. There's no message, it's an email"

"So what does it say?" inquired Alya

"It's from Chloe. It's about some form of Christmas party. Okay, so it reads: _you've been invited to Chloe Bourgeois' Christmas party on 23 December, 2018. From 1700-2300. There will be a Secret Santa gift exchange at 1900. More details below. Feel free to bring traditional holiday dishes, however food will be provided anyway. There will be movies, music and fun. Be sure to attend. Thank you all. - Chloe Bourgeois,_ " narrated Nino.

"Wow, another party, I really don't feel it, it will probably just end up like the last one, with a massive akuma attack, and Chloe reverting to her old self. I don't see the point anymore," Alya said indignantly.

"Well, she did apologize to us in the cafe, and I don't know if I've ever seen her so sincere before, so maybe this time will be different; I mean it won't hurt to go. Also, your mom's probably making the food anyway, and I am not going to refuse free food from your mom."

"You just want the food, We all know boys just think with their stomach. But you have a point, she could be making an honest attempt. But! If Marinette isn't on that email list, i am not coming. Maybe Chloe might actually change," Alya said.

"Now that would be ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous!" mocked Nino, repeating Chloe's oh so signature catchphrase. The two broke out into laughter over the joke, but calmed down quickly.

"Now how about you be a nice boyfriend, and take your once in a lifetime, smoking hot girlfriend out to lunch before I go home," joked Alya. Nino chuckled, before pressing a swift kiss to his girlfriend's lips. The couple left the apartment complex to make their way to a restaurant for lunch. As they made their way through Paris, they held hands and talked about things like Chloe's party and Marinette's & Adrien's 'work' vacation. As they passed the rows of stores lining the street that took them to the restaurant, they didn't take notice to the figures of Chloe and Sabrina in a shop window, who had just now noticed them.

"Hey Alya," Nino said, pulling out his phone. "I think I finally got a message from Adrien"

"It's about time that blonde boy messaged us. Who knows what they've been up to since they landed," Alya jokingly remarked.

A/N: Another chapter, sorry it has been awhile, I haven't had much time to write, and I wanted to get this out, so sorry if it sounds rushed, hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was at her computer, browsing through some life improvement articles. As she scrolled through the web pages, she became more and more frustrated. Many of the articles told her to be herself, and to let go of all of her troubles. She groaned in annoyance and defeat. "Pollen, what am I to do! None of these websites are of any help to me. They just go on and on about useless stuff. I don't need to be myself! I've been myself. Utterly ridiculous, I swear." whined the blonde girl.

"My queen, the way you have been treating others is not yourself, you are just as nice as everyone else if you would get out of your hive," responded the kwami.

"I don't need puns, Pollen, I need answers. I really want to change, but none of this stuff is helpful whatsoever. Am I just predestined to be like this for the rest of my life!"

"Of course not My queen! If you make the effort, you surely will be better. It's only a matter of time," reassured Pollen

"It's going to take much longer if you continue to talk like that, that's for sure. Jeez, I wish you would talk normally or something."

"You wanna hear normal, homey, this is MY normal. You okay with this, 'cuz not many are. Or would you prefer if I go back to 'My Queen' forever?" Pollen said in the sassiest voice Chloe had ever heard.

"Wow, just wow. I did not expect to ever here to hear you talk like that," Chloe said, her mouth open in shock.

"You like it, honey?" Pollen asked. Before Chloe could respond to the question, her room intercom went off. The voice of Jean, Chloe's butler, called out of the speakers.

"Mademoiselle Chloe, Sabrina has just arrived. Would you like for me to send her upstairs?" he asked.

"Of course Jean-whatever-it-is, what are you waiting for? And send some snacks up here also!" Chloe yelled into the microphone.

"And that right there is step one. Don't bite the hand that feeds you. And that goes for your father and your butler" explained Pollen.

"Chloe, who are you talking to? Can I come in, I have the things," Sabrina called through the door.

"Pollen, hide!" Chloe whispered, before saying louder, "I was just talking to Jean, that's all. I told him to get us some food. Come on in."

"Sabrina opened the doors to Chloe's bedroom and was greeted with her bright yellow walls, broken up by the Ladybug merchandise she had accumulated over to her years. As she made her way to sit down on the velvet sofa Chloe had in the middle of the common, she noticed something interesting on the blonde's computer screen.

"You didn't tell me you were planning a party, Chloe," Sabrina inquired

"Oh! Yeah, a party, a party," Chloe trailed off before jumping up and exclaiming, "A Christmas party, that's what I can do. It almost worked the first time. I'm so glad I thought of that"

Chloe didn't fail to see the look on Sabrina's face as she said the last part of her sentence. "I mean, our idea. C'mon we have planning to do," she corrected with a smile.

"And we'll make sure that there's plenty of mistletoe, that way Adrien can't escape!" Chloe said. The two girls had been working on the party planning for about three hours, discussing the time, entertainment, food, and all sorts of logistical details. They had just typed up the email that she was going to send to their year's class.

"Chloe, I think you forgot one person," Sabrina observed, as she looked at the recipient's list on the email.

"Who, I have Nino, Kim, Mylene…" Chloe trailed on. "No! Marinette does not need to come, she'll just get in my way with Adrien!" she complained.

"Was this party made to kiss Adrien or to redeem yourself Chloe?" inquired the red-haired girl.

"Wait, how did you know that, I never said anything?" Chloe asked with confusion visible on her makeup adorned face.

"You left the _How do I get friends_ webpage up. Now put Marinette up on that email list," commanded Sabrina, an unusual thing for her to do.

Alas, Chloe did put Marinette on the email list, not without much debate though. The two girls then went down to the shopping center to buy some decorations for the party. As they went on, Chloe began to slowly unravel her reasons for being who she is, starting with the abandonment by her mother and ending with her jealousy of Marinette. Sabrina tried to comfort her friend but found it extremely difficult to calm the girl down. To avoid embarrassment, the two went into a nearby shop to wait Chloe's tears out.

"Chloe, I never knew you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me earlier, I could've helped you. We all would have helped you," Sabrina said, as she tried to comfort the other girl.

"Weakness hasn't helped me before, and here I am, acting up," Chloe sighed. "Wait, there are Alya and Nino, I need to ask them about some stuff about the party. That should take my mind off this whole mess."

Chloe wiped her now dry tears on the sleeve of her coat. She and Sabrina then exited the store and caught up with the couple in front of them.

"Alya! Nino! Do you have a minute-"

"Aahhh! Jeez, Chloe, you don't have to scare us. What do you need?" Alya asked.

"About the party, you see, I haven't just yet asked your mom about cooling, and I was sorta, maybe hoping you could do that for me. I apologize for not asking earlier, but the whole party thing was planned today. I kinda also need Nino to DJ at the party, if that's okay," Chloe explained to the group in front of her.

"Wow, okay, I'll see what my mom can do, but maybe give me some buffer next time. And this is only because you apologized for something, which seems to be getting less and less rare," responded the brunette. "And I'll DJ at the party, just give me time to get there beforehand to set up my gear and stuff; don't sweat asking me late, it's all chill," Nino continued.

"Thank you all for listening to me. This means a lot, really. Thank you," Chloe said sincerely.

Alya and Nino waved goodbye to the other two girls and began to part their ways. As they were a block apart from each other, a loud crashing sound came flying through the streets, before multiple car alarms went off.

"I am Motormaster!" a dark figure exclaimed from the distance.

A/N Thank you all for all of the positive reviews! Sorry I fell off the face of the earth, I had awful writers block. This one might have been a bit rough on the editing side, so I apologize. Hope you all enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

"I am Motormaster!" the voice rang out through the Parisian streets. In the distance, Nino could see the large robotic Akuma making his way towards the street he was currently standing on.

"I gotta go record this fight, see y'all later!" Alya shouted from across the road, and she took off before Nino or Chloe could object. "I gotta go too, I suggest you do the same, Nino." And now Chloe was gone also. Sabrina had gone running after the blonde girl but lost her, so she was going to hide as well. With his company out of the way, he made his way over to an alley to transform.

"Wazz, come on out, there's an Akuma out on a rampage, you ready to transform?" Nino asked the turtle kwami who had just flown out of his hat.

"Yes, master, er, Nino. I am ready," Wazz responded.

"Okay. Wazz, shell on!" exclaimed Nino. As Wazz got sucked into his bracelet, he felt the magical energy wash over his body, forming his costume around him. He pulled his hood over his head and he ran towards the Akuma.

"Carapace, good, you're here, help us!" Queen Bee shouted. She was trying to tie up the akumas legs with her trompo but wasn't succeeding all too well. Rena Rouge was dodging blasts from Motormaster's energy rifle. "Rena, I have a shield, I'll draw his fire. Go help Queen Bee," Nino shouted across to his teammates. As he predicted, the Akuma started to focus his fire on him when he switched places with Rena. He blocked the shots with his shield and redirected them back at the Akuma.

"Arrg! Stop hitting me with my own weapon. I'll be right back, so you be patient, alright?" Motormaster said. The Akuma then laid down on his back, his limbs shifting around, forming different parts. Motormaster was now a semi truck with a large trailer behind him. He then sped away down the road.

"Grr! Quick, go follow that truck!" Rena Rouge shouted, taking off. Queen Bee threw her trompo and followed Rena. Soon Nino was close behind the two.

"I don't see him anymore, can either of you two see it?" he shouted out to the two girls in front of him.

"He pulled onto the motorway, we need a way to get him without endangering those cars any more than Motormaster already is. Come on, hurry up!" Queen Bee responded.

As the trio made their way to the motorway, Nino couldn't help but remember why the Akuma looked so familiar to him, but there wasn't much time to think about it too hard.

"Rena, watch out!" Queen Bee shouted. Motormaster had transformed again and had fired a missile towards Rena Rouge, who barely dodged the projectile. Motormaster had jumped off into a car parking lot to continue the fight. Rena continued to attempt to sneak up behind the Akuma but was repeatedly thrown out of the way.  
"Rena, this obviously isn't working, we need a better plan! You've been doing this for an hour," Nino told the fox themed superhero. "Well, I've been trying to save my mirage for a better time! If you have a better plan, I'm all ears!" Rena Rouge shouted back. "You all stop bickering and help me with this stupid transforming Akuma," Queen Bee yelled at the other two heroes.

"That's it! I do have an idea, Rena. Have you ever seen Transformers?" Nino said.

"What kind of question is that Carapace? But, if you need to know, I watched the original series when I was younger, but I don't unde…. Oh! Motormaster, I knew that name was familiar."

"Um, excuse me, but what does a silly TV show have to do with defeating the Akuma?" Queen Bee asked.

"Okay, here's the plan. Rena, you stay out of sight of Motormaster and use your mirage to create his teammates. When he tries to merge with them, Queen Bee will attack him with her Venom, as he won't be focused on her. Then we'll find the Akuma, and I'll capture it and store it."

"What? I'm completely lost," Queen Bee said, confused.

"Just follow the plan, Rena, go!"

Rena jumped out of sight of the Akuma and called for her mirage. Four smaller vehicles appeared and drove out towards Motormaster.

"My team are finally here. To me, and form Menasor!" the Akuma shouted. He began to transform again, this time become a torso. By the time he realized that he wasn't merging with the fake teammates, it was too late.

"Take this, Akuma!" Queen Bee shouted. "Venom!" she said as she called for her special power. She hit Motormaster square on his back, paralyzing him completely. The Akuma fell to the ground and rolled on its side.

"Now, time to find that akumatized object… There it is!" Nino took a toy that was a miniature version of the Akuma and he smashed it on his shell. "Shellter!" he shouted, and his shield surrounded the corrupted butterfly.

"Okay, now I guess we wait for Ladybug to fix the city. Does anyone know how long that will take?" the turtle themed superhero asked.

"I have a way to contact Ladybug, I can do it right now," Rena said, revealing the phone on her flute. She plugged in the contact Ladybug gave her, and sent her a message telling her to use the MIraculous Cure.

"Well, I sent her a message, hopefully, she sees it soon. I guess now we wait," Rena said before her Miraculous began to beep.  
"We can't stay for too long, and we probably should leave before people start asking where Ladybug and Chat Noir are. How about we meet at the Eiffel Tower Monday night if everyone is free," Carapace said.

"Ugh, I was going to get my n…. Fine, I'll be there," Queen Bee said reluctantly. She then took off swinging her trompo into the air to presumably head back to her house.

"I'm available too, see you then Carapace," Rena Rouge said. She too began to head away from the fight scene, running and jumping away.

Soon, Carapace was left at the fight scene by himself. He held the ball with the Akuma in his right hand, looking at it. He had to turn away from it, as it was staring into his soul. Not wanting to stay by the car park much longer, he took off towards the main city. As he ran across Paris, he realized that he never saw this view of the city before. He wondered to himself if this is what Ladybug and Chat Noir experienced when they were out and about. Speaking of Ladybug, Nino saw a stream of ladybugs coming across the sky. They flowed around the roads destroyed in the Akuma attack, repairing them, replacing the cars on the motorways. A beep from his bracelet reminded him that he couldn't stay to admire the view, and he already had a bit to go.

Carapace had made it to his house just as his miraculous timed out, reverting him to normal Nino.

"Good job on your first, well, second fight master Nino. Your quick thinking with the connection of the Akuma to that TV show," Wazz complicated after he was released from the miraculous around Nino's wrist.

"Thanks, Wazz, but don't call me master, I'm too young for that," Nino told the kwami floating above him.

"If you have any lettuce Nino, can I have some? It is what I require to eat to transform you again," Wazz asked.

"Sure, little dude, I'll go get some from downstairs. Stay up here," Nino said.

The boy went down to go get the food for the kwami and disappeared downstairs, thinking about the successful fight he just had with his new partners.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alya, you did awesome today! Especially for only having only used the Miraculous twice before!" Trixx praised her holder as soon as she was released from the miraculous.

"Thanks, I never thought I would even wear the miraculous again, let alone with the superheroes of Paris off on some adventure," remarked Alya, flopping down on her bed out of exhaustion. "Is there anything you want to eat? Ladybug told me kwami need to regain their energy before you could transform us again."

"Anything meat related, I am a fox after all," the kwami responded, flying around Alya's room.

"I think we have some beef jerky in the kitchen. I'll go get some from you," Alya said. She left her room and made her way to the kitchen, only to be swarmed by her younger sisters, Ella and Etta.

"Where have you been!?" "We saw you leave earlier, but you never came back in!" "Did the akuma get you?" "Did you have fun with Nino?" Her sisters bombarded her with questions before she had even stepped foot into the main room.

"Woah little ones, calm down, calm down! I was at the fight yes, as I got, uh, captured! Captured by the akuma as bait. When the battle was over, Rena Rouge, the fox hero, took me home." Alya said in an attempt to cover her tracks. "That's why you didn't see me come through the apartment door!"

"You really saw the new superheroes?" "Did you get any video?" the twins asked, jumping up and down in delight. After hearing Etta say 'video,' a lightbulb went off in her head.

"Actually, I got Rena Rouge to stop by later for an interview. We obviously can't be disturbed during it, so I need you two to stay in your room after dinner, okay? If you promise me, I'll give you each an extra scoop of ice cream for dessert!" the brunette said, a plan already forming in her head.

"We promise!" Ella and Etta said in unison. Alya put in some leftovers from last night's dinner in the microwave and set the table for her and her twin sisters. The three ate dinner relatively quickly, and Alya hurried back into her room. She quickly began rearranging her room, pulling up a green screen from her floor that no one even knew was there. She ran back into the kitchen, stole two chairs, and was back in her room before her sisters even knew what had happened.

"How do you plan to interview yourself Alya? You can't be in two places at once," Trixx asked as soon as Alya made it back in the room.

"I'll just transform and make an illusion of myself. That way I can be in two places at once, and I don't have to do any fancy video editing," remarked Alya.

"Alya, you aren't allowed to use your miraculous for selfish purposes, look what happened to Hawkmoth!" Trixx protested.

"Well, technically, by doing this, I'm throwing any people out to unmask superheroes, like Hawkmoth, off my trail, because if Rena Rouge is the only new hero who hasn't received an Alya exclusive interview, they'll get suspicious!" responded the brunette. Trixx looked at Alya, then at the camera, back at the girl, and she smiled.

"Well, I guess you could. I've never liked all of the guardian's rules anyway. We wouldn't want your identity to be discovered, like that Queen Bee girl, but from what I was told, I don't really blame her," Trixx said, smiling.

"Wait, Queen Bee is still Chloe? How come I didn't recognize her today? Now that I think about it, she didn't even try to change her costume," questioned the reporter.

"Crap, I thought you knew about that. The guardian put a spell on the miraculous that reinstituted the glamour, what prevents everyone, including you, to know who any miraculous holder is. It does end up making humours reveals, many holders barley look different transformed! Don't go trying to fit together pieces though, you will never see it because of the glamour, and if I did know their identities, which I don't, I couldn't even tell you." explained Alya's kwami.

"Enough chit-chat, I need to save it for the camera. I'll be playing two roles tonight anyway, and I also need to catch up on some rest, so hopefully I can get this done soon," said Alya. "Trixx! Let's pounce!"

A bright orange yellow light exploded from the miraculous around her neck, beginning her transformation. The skin tight fabric covered her arms and legs, as it replaced her normal clothing. Her glasses gave way for her mask, which fixed her eyesight, and she summoned her tail, ears, and flute. The light faded away and Rena Rouge stood in the middle of the room.

"Now, time to get started," the fox themed superhero said. She reached for her flute, and before playing, called out, "Mirage!" Magical notes left the end of her instrument, swirling around, forming, until a carbon copy of the girl who just transformed moments ago, stood staring right back at her.

"This is unsettling," both said at the same time. Rena sat down on one of the chairs she had previously set up, and made the illusion do the same. Rena pressed the button on a concealed remote she had, and the cameras started rolling.

"Heyyy Ladybloggers! I'm your host, Alya Cesaire, and today, we are joined by one of Paris's newest heros, Rena Rouge!" the fox hero made her clone say. Through her own body, she responded, "Hi!"

Rena asked herself questions she knew the citizens of Paris, such as the locations of the main heroes, if the current team would be addons, and explaining away the Chloe being Queen Bee situation. Taking pauses every seven minutes to recharge her miraculous, as Trixx hadn't been exerted prior to the interview so the transformation held for longer, she managed to record about an half hour of footage, with about 20 minutes of usable content to work with. After another sleepless night of editing, at least with Trixx to keep her company, Alya settled into bed. She found herself awake two hours later, so she decided to post her interview with, well herself on the Ladyblog. With a few clicks of her mouse, the interview was on the front page. She decided that she would have to get footage next fight, even without herself present. She would have to see Max and Markov and see if they would build a camera drone like Nadja Chamack had. But for now, it was time for Alya to get some sleep.

A/N: Haven't put one of these here in a while. Sorry for the massive delays between uploads, I've been short on time. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Pre story A/N: I fixed Chapter five to push the heroes meeting to Monday.

"Master Nino, wake up, there are only thirty minutes before you have to go to your school of education" Wayzz said, pushing the new hero's face back and forth across the bed.

Nino woke up startled. He slowly raised his head from under the warmth of his covers, turned to Wazz, and then to his clock. As his eyes began to adjust to the brightness of his room, he could finally make out the numbers on its display. The clock read 7:20.

"It's almost eight? I've been asleep since late Sunday afternoon. Jeez, I must still be really tired from that akuma we fought on Saturday. Wayzz, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Nino asked, turning to face his kwami companion.

"Sorry, Master. I figured that you would wish to be well rested for your meeting later tonight," Wayzz responded.

"No hard feelings dude, and call me Nino, not master. I am not your master," Nino said to the kwami floating in the air in front of him. "How about we go get something to eat. We should stop by Marinette's place, her parents are bakers. I wonder how the dudette is holding up, considering she is spending two weeks with Adrien in New York. I wish he would've brought me instead."

Nino signaled for Wayzz to fly under his hat to stay concealed. He grabbed his phone and went to the door of his apartment, noticing her parents and Chris were out. Not thinking anything of it, he left the house, locking the door behind him. As he walked on the Parisian streets, he gave some thought to everything that had happened over the last few days. He had found out that the two superheros of Paris were out of town, at the same time, and had chosen him to help defend the city with Rena Rouge and Queen Bee. Not a day after receiving the magic jewelry did an akuma attack. The fight had taken the trio almost half the day to finins, but they emerged victorious. He was even the one who figured out how to beat the giant robot. Luckily for him and the others, Hawkmoth stayed quiet on Sunday, giving them time to rest and catch up on schoolwork. Now Monday was upon him, and he had a meeting after classes. Nino wasn't sure if he could wait through the entire day.

Nino walked into the main courtyard of _Collège Françoise Dupont_ , deciding to wait to go to the bakery with Alya for lunch and made his way into his classroom. He looked at the seat Adrien would usually be in, if he was still in the country. Oddly enough, in the blonde's place, sat a certain brunette, known to most as Alya.

"Nino! Over here," the reporter girl called out, motioning for her boyfriend to sit next to her. "Since Marinette and Adrien are out, I'd figured we'd sit together. Wouldn't want you to get too lonely!"

"Sure, just don't distract me, I promised Adrien I would get a copy of the notes for him. He said he'd sick his father on me if I don't. You know what that man is like," responded Nino, shuddering at the thought of another interaction with Gabriel Agreste.

"Don't worry, I won't distract you! _Too much…_ " Alya said with a wink as Nino sat down next to her. The boy's face turned as red as Nathaniel's hair.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Bustier announced to her class as she walked in the door. "I see some students have taken it upon themselves to create a new seating arrangement. I will let it slide, but if I catch you two talking, it is back to your regular seats."

"Yes Ms. Bustier," the couple said. The lesson that day was particularly boring, something about Joan of Arc or something. Nino went to art class next, joined only by Rose and Max. Afterwards, the entire homeroom gathered again for PE before splitting to eat lunch. Today, instead of eating in the school's dining hall, Alya and Nino headed over to _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Pâtisserie_ to grab some desserts to accompany the lunches they packed.

"Nino, Alya! How are you two doing!" Sabine Cheng called out to the schoolchildren from the otherside of the register.

"We're doing great, Sabine, thanks for asking!" Alya responded. "We just felt like we could use some tasty treats from the best bakery in all of Paris."

"Oh, you flatter us. Pick out whatever you two want. For friends of my daughter, it's always on the house."

"Thank you Sabine, Tom and your pastries never disappoint," Nino added on.

"Oh, you two are too kind, you both bring almost as much joy in this bakery as our Marinette. _But no one could top her, hehe,_ " Sabine responded.

"Of course not Sabine, but she might have different views regarding _Adrien_ ," Alya retorted. "Could you get me the lemon croissant please?"

"And I'll have the cherry tart."

"Oh you two, teasing my daughter when she isn't home. Last I heard from her, she said she was holding up just fine," Sabine said, turning around to retrieve the confectionaries the children asked for. "Now you two get on your way, I don't want to hold up your lunch."

"Thanks again, Sabine. We'll make sure to stop by again," Alya told the asian woman. She and Nino made their way out of the bakery and headed back towards the school.

"Speaking of the sunshine child, do you think he and Marinette will finally get together during their trip?" the red-haired reporter inquired.

"I dunno, maybe. My bro's pretty oblivious to the things around him though, it might only happen if Mari tells the boy something," responded the DJ.

"We both know it would take a miracle for that to happen. Maybe this trip will be that miracle those two need."

"I hope so, then we can have a double date and see that new movie together without those two being third and fourth wheels."

Alya and Nino made their way back into the school's cafeteria and sat down to enjoy their lunch and desserts. They continued their discussion on their friends love lives for most of the meal, eventually transitioning to the relationship status of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Soon lunch ended, and the couple was forced to end their conversation. They made their way back to class to endure another two and a half hours of school.

A/N BAD BAD BAD chapter. Needed a transition, but couldn't think of a good one, so you all get this crap. Next chapter should be better. Sorry for grammar mistakes, wanted to get this one out


End file.
